Sisters of Tobit
The Sisters of Tobit are a trio of sisters in the Hyraaq Tobit Creepypasta series. The Sisters are assassins of Tobit himself, extrapolating revenge on those who break his conduct or upon humankind in general. The Sisters are ruthless, and thrive on people's fear. The Agents Tabitha Shaw Almost everything about Tabitha is unknown, other than Lorena Bobbitt being her idol. Lacy Suzino Lacy, on the other hand, is a totally different story. She was born a monster. From her birth she had a lust for bloodshed, and she tortured small animals. She expressed a clear desire to become a psychopathic murderer. However, Lacy almost repented upon killing a small harmless frog, but all good went from her upon seeing that the frog was at her mercy. Lacy then moved onto other animals, including children. She longed to kill a classmate, but she couldn't because it was too risky, so she one day got a babysitting job and she bludgeoned her charge to death. However, Tabitha arrived just when she had a mental breakdown when she saw what she had done. Tabitha introduced her to the cult and said Lacy obviously liked killing so much she could join them. Lacy saw Tabitha resurrect the baby, but as a servant of Tobit, to cover up her crime. Lacy was then inducted into Delphia, and she ascended the ranks, becoming fearsome within Delphia and the outer world. Lena Vazquez Lena was an Interpol agent combating drugs, when she was abducted by an evil hacker and drug cartel boss named Ortiz, who wanted to rape her, decapitate her, then bury her to cover his tracks. Lena threatened him with arrest but he said her laws meant nothing to him. When she was about to be raped to death she decided to pray and then Tabitha arrived, and killed her attackers for her, chopping off the drug lord's penis for good measure. Tabitha showed Lena how to exact her revenge, and she killed Ortiz, and found she enjoyed it thoroughly. Origins Starting life as normal humans, the Sisters have since been immortalized, and empowered, just by pledging their lives to Tobit. The Sisters take pride in their ruthless actions and will stop at nothing to complete their missions. Tabitha's origins are never fully revealed, however, in Tobit: Hiya Toby and the Unwashed she is revealed to be part of a loving human family, implying she started human, and then she became a monster through dark magic or selling her soul to Tobit. In Tobit and the Maiden of Knowledge she is revealed to have been from two evil parents who delighted in her and her sister's suffering, more is given below. Tabitha has a motto "Luck is for those that lack grace", which her parents used to recite to her. Tabitha is the most evil Sister to date. Tabitha is the leader of the Sisters, and she loves every minute of her job. The Sisters are shown to be more psychotic than other people because, unlike most normal people, the Sisters love every moment of their job. Upon being taken to Delphia, the Sisters are trained in the art of murder, learning about the weaknesses of the human body and controlling the cultists, watching them devour each other. Then Tabitha singles out missions for her Sisters and they teleport to the destination to carry out a brutal task. Appearances Tobit: From Love Comes Damnation The Sisters first appear in this story. They are unimpressed with Father Lance Madison because Tabitha reckons he has betrayed Tobit with letting Derrick escape from Delphia. Madison believes its all for the best and they will capture him and prove even escape from Delphia is fruitless. Tabitha doesn't think they'll recapture Derrick so she proposes they kill him. Tabitha seduces Madison into seeing her idea is the best one. Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw In this chapter, the Sisters are in New Orleans, where Derrick was last seen. Mulling in the past for awhile, each of the Sisters are set to track him down. Lena is shown to be the most businesslike and efficient in this one, while Lacy is easily distracted by their human lives. Lena is surprised when Lacy finally picks up Derrick, and seduces him, taking him to a bar for drinks. Tobit: Hiya Toby and the Unwashed The Sisters return in this instalment, focusing mainly on Tabitha. A young orphaned Japanese girl named Soka had been getting increasingly good at telepathy and dream walking, and entered Clive's dream in order to warn him about Delphia and the evil Sisters. Tabitha was aware of Soka, when Father Madison wasn't, and Tabitha initially intended to kill Soka, but than she saw her magical potential and desired to recruit her into the Sisters instead. This may be the fate for Soka in the future. Perched on Soka's roof in Delphia, Tabitha waits for a moment to strike and kill Soka's adopted parents, leader of a resistance group named "The Unwashed." This name just reflects they aren't brainwashed like all other Delphian citizens. Tobit: Brothers & Sisters The Sisters return in this chapter focusing mainly on the Sisters themselves, particularly Lena and Lacy, who have been assigned to a New Orleans hotel where they are stalking Derrick Reynolds and Clair Nobles. Lena is much more businesslike and humane than Lacy would ever be in this sequence. Lena gets dressed in a business suit, pretending to woo Clair by being an executive, and Lacy volunteers to stay and guard Derrick until Lena comes back for the torture. Making Lacy promise not to kill Derrick is a bad idea, because Lacy has a bad temper, and she is quickly torturing Derrick by the time Lena leaves. The Leary brothers, Gregory and Trevor, are tracking down Clair, when Gregory is given a visit from Father Lance Madison, who convinces Gregory to ambush the Sisters using Delphian magic, giving him an enchanted pendant. Gregory teleports into Lacy's hotel room, and scares her half to death, but she struggles to bludgeon him to death, and he shoots her. Believing her dead, Gregory teleports out after untying Derrick, and Derrick leaves. However, Lacy survives, and she uses healing plants from Delphia to repair her bullet wound, which vanishes. Lacy then sneakily kills a pompous security guard who snuck in to ask her about the gunshot. She calls Lena to tell her the bad news, and Lena already has bad news - she got distracted by an old man named Kellerman - grandfather of the Blain Kellerman from For Love and Hot Chocolate - and she got talking about his affairs, reliving her life as a human, and then failed to notice Clair leaving the airport in a cab until it was too late. Lena sulked and then called Lacy and learned of her events. Together, both Sisters successfully ambush Trevor, Derrick and Clair in Derrick's apartment, when Trevor opens the door believing it to be his brother Gregory. Lena sits down and begins to question the survivors of Delphia. Tobit: The Maiden and the Lady of Knowledge The Sisters seek to remove Madison from Delphia and Tabitha is shown to be stalking Soka Ito, a young Japanese girl who was shipwrecked on Antarctica and, with her parents, found her way to Delphia only to have her parents refuse to be brainwashed and then cannibalized by Madison's evil cult. As the Sisters in New Orlenas corner Clair, Trevor and Derrick, Tabitha Shaw is shown to follow Soka Ito into the darkest recesses of her dreams. Soka tells the Unwashed organization that she will be entering a dream to get help, and although she is afraid of the nightmares within she will find a way to contain them. In the weird dream, which resembles one big cartoon, Soka meets an anthropomorphic alligator and an anthropomorphic cat, who retain her courage and wisdom respectively. Soka is pursued by Tabitha, who she knows as a "bad lady" and when the cat, "Maria", shows Soka "the Darkness" which befell the fictional version of New Orleans, Maria tells Soka goblins live in the Darkness. Tabitha recruits the goblins by killing their one and only king, Bazbu. He began torturing Tabitha by showing her memories of her past. It is here a backstory for Tabitha is finally revealed. Tabitha apparently lived sometime in at least 1940, and she was home to two evil individuals, Herman and Doris Shaw, who tortured Tabitha and her sister Celine mercilessly. When they so much as squeaked their chairs, they were thrown in "the Shack" - a horrible torture box reminiscent of the Chokey in Matilda. One night Tabitha urged Celine to stay up and play with her but her brute of a father caught them and locked Celine for a week in the Shack, depriving her of sleep as punishment. Eventually and inevitably, Celine died and Herman Shaw wanted his only remaining daughter to join her because he saw it as Tabitha's fault. While partially explaining the tragedy surrounding Tabitha's past and the reason she hates humanity and the world, it certainly does not justify her many evil and sadistic deeds, starting with the brutal murder of her own parents, because Mr. Pinkerton arrived in the Shack one night (Herman shoved his own daughter in the Shack after Celine's funeral) and told her Herman was the most evil man he'd ever heard of. Mr. Pinkerton offered Tabitha some Delphian water, straight from Antarctica, and it revived her - and may have boosted her powers. Tabitha immediately became enticed by Tobit and his cult, and killed her own parents to join Tobit by shoving them in the Shack by making them dress in fur coats despite the Summer heat. When her parents boiled alive, Tabitha set off for Delphia with Pinkerton and excelled in dark magic and martial arts and soon she was the leader of the Sisters. Anyway, Tabitha soon found Soka in her dream (which, when Pinkerton entered the dream, it became a nightmare) and Soka was in the nightmarish New Orleans world she had created, which was full of demons. After killing a cop and setting goblins on the alligator, who only fought them off with Soka's mental powers, Tabitha ambushed the trio in New Orleans dreamworld. She boasted about how Soka had every right to fear her, and was about to slay them all, but in her arrogance she accidentally let slip a clue that this was Soka's dream and Soka wished for Tabitha to be powerless. This happened, and an angry Tabitha was frozen in place just as she was preparing to strike, and she was left screaming angrily in vain into the empty streets as Soka awoke in reality. Now Lacy and Lena were interviewing Derrick and Clair, mocking Clair because she was apparently too stupid to register her own death coming, and suddenly Clair surprised Lacy by saying "the magic word" - which is where this episode ends on a cliffhanger. Trivia *They are rather like the Death Eaters. *Tabitha is rather like Bellatrix Lestrange, and her contempt for Father Madison is very like Bellatrix's contempt for Professor Snape. *One of their schemes is possibly to turn humanity's women into Sisters themselves. *They only recruit women. Navigation Category:Assassins Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Charismatic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Ninjas Category:Misanthropes Category:Misandrists Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Harbingers Category:Female Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Teams Category:Partners in Crime